SPIN CLICK BANG
by Thatguyphepsy
Summary: A game in the morning A game at night alway *SPIN* *CLICK* *CLICK never *SPIN* *CLICK* *BANG*
1. Chapter 1

*SPIN* *CLICK* *CLICK* *SPIN* *CLICK* *CLICK* *SPIN* *CLICK* *BANG*  
_

Beastboys mornings started the same everyday he got up had a shower got dressed and brushed his teeth pretty normal but his was a bit different at the end. *spin* *click* *click* no one in the tower new about this habbit the game he played with him self everymorning case if they did well he dosnt know how they would react if cant even begin to imagen it but he didnt stop. some days he would put more rounds in it and that could differ from two to five and he would always check and see how close came to death the sweet embrace that he longed for but he did want to simply end him self it would be far to easy if he did it that way he enjoyed it. It gave him a thrill that no amount of fighting could give case every time that barrle was aganst his temple it was life or death quick and painless but eventuly he would get caught he knew that better than anyone and on that day he got caught well than all six cillinders would be filled he would finely embrace the cold feeling of death _

hey there this is sudden insparaiont so spelling going to be shit but hey if you understand my words good job tell me if you would like me to continue this im more than happy to i have and advent story if you reading that do let me know case it will help fuel me to update it more freqwent but you know just mid monologe so on with the thrill

lots of love me _

Beastboys alarm went it was eight in the morning though the other titans beleve that hes asleep his actuly up hes just a slowe mover. He starts his day like any other.

"beastboy get you green ass out of bed or ill come in there and drag you out"

What cy didnt know was that beastboy was already up he was just about to finish his moring routing but they didnt know they didnt need to know he would not let them KNOW. But he played along just like he always did the beast boy they saw out there was not the real beastboy the real beastboy didnt pull jokes the real beastboy hated them the real beastboy hated tofu he only eats it becase he was forced to my is adoptive father and mother the real beastboy isnt always happy no the real beastboy is actully depressed beyond belife but he pretends not even raven knows either that or she dosnt care but it didnt matter to him nothing did.

"alright cy im up im up jeez you dont need to hit the door so hard ill be out in a bit just let me get dressed. goddammit cy made me drop a bullet"

"You better if you dont want me to stink your room out with bacon"

"Ha jokes on him is that id love that. alright beastboy your feeling lucky today let do this four in the chamber"

*SPIN* *CLICK* *CLICK*

"Nothing like always *sigh*"

Beastboy looked at the revolver in his hand white and gold he used to hate this gun this gun took many lives. lives that he was ment to take himself. BeastBoy has taken rounds from this gun himself punishment for not killing scares riddle his body. never a killing blow only punishment but know he dosnt know what he would do with out it if he didnt do his roulet. he emptyed the rounds into the box inwhitch he kept the gun in aslwell he closed the lit locked it and put it away just as he was about to exit his room his door slid open.

"I swear to azarath beastboy if your not out of bed im dumping you in the sea. Ow i see that your up good."

"Yeah good moring to you too"

"Yeah whatever"

As raven strolled out of his room and around the corner he pulled up his sleev and poped his claws on his right hand and procided with cutting his wrist. with a sigh of relife and a bandaged arm he sliped on his gloves and stepped out of his room .  



	2. Chapter 2

Its ya boy depreson _

"where are you going out this late we have an early training sesion in the morning you know that right." Robin said as he closed whatever room there was left between them.

"Yeah of corse i know you wouldnt stop going on about it today im just going out for a bit ill be back later." Beastboy pushed past the boywonder and twords the elevator.

"Hold it we are not done talking Beastboy". As Robin went to grab his wrist Beastboy slaped his hand away and simply said in acold and chilling look.

"WELL I AM". And enterd the elivatore this confused everyone no one has seen Beastboy like this before well everyone except Raven it was rare but she has seen him like this before only a couple times but every time it was like he took of the mask that he wore around them he was good at hiding his true emotions but sometimes he would slip up and she knows that he knows but she never pesterd him about it wasnt her bussnes but it concernd her greatly.

"Raven Raven". being pulled out of her thoughts she acnolegding the leader with a simple grunt "follow him i want to know where hes going and why hes coming back so late understand".

"Why not just leave grassstain alone he comes back dosnt he plus its not like he misses ya traing sessions".

"Its the state that he comes back thats got me concernd he reeks of alchole and always has large amount of cash on him when he leaves and returns but when i try and ask him about he just shrugs me of like the beastboy that we see on a regular basses is just a mask that shows us. anyway you dont have to stop him or anything i just want you to find out what he dose can you do that Raven". Its very rare to see our leader like this concernd its not one of his most showy emotion but he has it nonless. So Raven tracked him down to a dark ally as but to her surprise at the end of the allyway there was a door and the only thing to do was to knock whith a *thunk* a set of eyes looked at her fisrt there was fear than realisation than another *thunk* and the sound of locks being unlocked and than the door opend and on the other side a large russan man welcomes her in he dose not speak simply points for where she hase to go and so she dose Raven walks down a long corridor she starts to painck she reaches the end of the corridor and what she see scares her for the rest of her life tables of men and woman some gambling others playing slot machacings and at a far of table sits her green team mate dowing shots of vodka and playing russan rulet he loads the gun spins the clinder and in a smoothe and single motion pulls it up to his head and pulls the triger *click* ravens heart almost exsploed Beast boy opens the cilender spins it flicks it so that its loaded and passes it to the men next to him and the man dose the same thing aims the gun to his head and pulls the triger excsept instead of a click he gets a *BANG* and falls to the ground while his brain matter gose every where. Raven looks in horror case instead of beastboy helping the man he laughs and proceeds to take his money and drink just as beast boy gose to get up he stops and smells the air and he smiles as if he can already tell who it is with the smell of alchole and cigarets in the air and he looks her way he looks Raven dead in the eyes and just smiles but there was no emoition behind no fear no joy nothing it was the same smile he gave everyone at the tower the same smile during missions heartless and made raven scared she felt scared and all she could was look at as he walked past her towards the exit all she could say was why. 


	3. Chapter 3

_sup going to try somthing new feel like its hard to keep up with who talking and what not BYE_

_RAVEN POV_

I stood there dumephound was that realy our beast boy was that the same boy who would make fart jokes and laugh at them the same boy who plays video games all day and would complain when training was to tough theres no way that could be our beast-boy its just not from my own thoughts i chased him i had to find out why i needed to know why how could he play with his life like that how could laugh at the death of someone eles. i ran down the hall way chaseing beast-boy after him calling his name reaching the exit stepping out to the cold night and at he end of the allyway was beast-boy looking at me like a tiger hunting a rabbit not even trying. just playing as if it was bored and that made me angry so i tried trap him with my powers but he dodged it hes never dodged or has it being that he has let me catch him so many qestions and no answers. It frustrated me glaring at beast-boy simply laughed and started to aprouch me what was he going to do was he going to threaten me was he going to fight me what. But of everything that i thought he would do i didnt expect him to kiss me and for the love of Azarath it was good he pushed up against a wall in the allyway i couldnt resits what pushed me over the edge was his toung the moment that he sliped it into my mouth any will to fight back left me one of his hands held me up while the other explored my body gripping my ass twisting my nipples over my leotard i was in pure bliss but he stopped gasping for air and my commane sense returning to me i slaped as hard as i could but he didnt stop it he didnt avouded it he just took it and looked at me with hungry eyes the eyes of a preditore it was thrilling and arousing but instead of reacting and saying anything he simply shifted into a hawk and flew away back to the tower and there i stood stunned.

_BEASTBOY POV_

Landing on the roof of the tower i wasnt expecting to see our fearless leader waiting for me and seeing him was the last thing i wanted to do but there was no avouding it hes already noticed me so i land and shift back here comes the intreagation. What to you want Robin im back its not that late so i dont see why im in any trouble.

_ROBIN POV_

This is why your in trouble one of the most improtant rules of the tower no fire arms and not only dse it look like this gun has being used there are old blood stains on it SO WHO OR WHAT HAS THIS GUN BEING USED ON BEASTBOY.

_BEAST-BOYS POV_

Was I angry no I was furioso my Personal belongings had being gone through and one of my most important items my most shamefule is being held by the last person i wanted it to be found by. Robin wanted answers and he wasnt going stand around all night to get it was easyer to show him than tell him. Do the others know did you show the others Robin and are the bullets still in my room.

_ROBIN POV_

No I didnt show the others not yet but depending on you answer i will. now answer me why do you have this and whos blood is covering yes the bullets are still in your room.

_BEAST-BOYS POV_

Follow me to my room than you might as well as follow to Raven i could smell you the moment you fased up to the roof.

_ITS YA BOI ENJOY IM NOT GOOD AT DISHING OUT STORYS EVS DAY SO PLZ DONT EXPECT A RELIBEBAL RELEASE BYE_ 


	4. HELP

feeling abit blocked on this story kinda hard to get the edgy if any of you who are reading my story if ya dont mind could yous send me some the names of soem edgy teen tit rae and bea fanfic so i may be inspierd much love ya boi uganden boi 


End file.
